Got that, you two?
by Beckyno1
Summary: A quick Ouran High School Host Club fic I did at midnight. It's them discussing who they'll go with to the dance. TamakixKauro. I know, an unusual pairing. No mature themes or lemons, I'm afraid. Please read and review ; it'd help! :D


**Hi, everyone, this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fic, and only my third altogether. This is a little TamakixKauro fic, who I have fell in love with. I'm not an expert at grammar and spelling, so please just ignore it. This is just a one shot. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own OHSHC, but I do own this fic. :D**

* * *

The host club was fairly quiet, with no one really taking any guests ; an unusual treat. They were all just having a good time, chatting with each other and not really doing anything of any importance. No one was in a mood to really be working ; or even entertaining. It was a hot, summers day and there was no point in doing anything, as nothing needed to be done. Everyone was discussing the dance that the host club was putting on. And most of the hosts wanted to go with Haruhi…

"Haruhi, will you go to the dance with me?" Hikaru asked, looking at her. He turned about three different shades of red, as did she. Tamaki realised that he was holding his breath. No way was he going to let his darling daughter go to the dance with a devil of a twin! Not a chance!

Kauro sighed ; It really was just business as usual. He was the one that had told his twin that he should ask Haruhi, because there was no way Hikaru would do it without being told to. It wasn't that he didn't want his twin not to be happy with Haruhi ; It was that he didn't want to be lonely. His twin had been spending more and more time with Haruhi recently, and Kauro had been practically ignored recently. He wasn't used to being ignored, or not having Hikaru there for him. He knew that he sounded selfish, but they'd always been together.

"Erm…" Haruhi was still blushing furiously. "Yeah, ok, I will. But only for the last one, where we're on our own." The others all knew what she meant. They couldn't have people thinking that Haruhi was gay, as everyone still believed her to be a male. And besides, all the hosts would have to dance with the girls until they left, and then they had there own last dance, which was normally highly amusing.

Hikaru sighed in relief ; It seemed he, too, had been holding his breath. "Great." But he wasn't saying that for long. Not with Tamaki around…

"Haruhi, how could you betray your wonderful father and go to the dance with one of the twins!" Tamaki raged, going into one of his rants. "This is a twin we are talking about! You should go to the dance with someone who will actually care about you, and not one of the homosexual supporting cast!"

Hikaru and Kauro both instantly looked offended. "Hey! We're not homosexual!" They both said this in perfect unison, something that the others had never been able to figure out how they did.

"Tamaki-sempai, I am not your daughter!" Haruhi blew up. "I can go to the dance with whoever I want to! That's not your decision ; It's mine!"

This, of course, sent Tamaki to his corner of woe. He sat there sulking, refusing to talk to anyone. Kyouya sighed. Must 'daddy' be so difficult?

"Come on, Tama-chan, cheer up!" Hunny was bouncing all around him, completely unaware of such a pest he was being. Eventually, Mori went and picked the smaller boy up and led him to his favourite chair where Usa-chan and his strawberry and vanilla swirl cake was waiting.

Kauro watched as Haruhi announced that she was leaving. He didn't really care, but apparently, his brother did.

"Hey, Haruhi, wait up!" Hikaru ran after her. "You can come in my limo back with me!" He stopped and looked guiltily at his brother. But then he made up his mind, and ran off. "Haruhi! Wait for me!"

Kauro sighed. Well, now his limo, his driver, his twin and any chance of getting home before dinner was gone. And all because of that good for nothing, twin stealing commoner…No, that was wrong. She was making his twin happy, which apparently Kauro couldn't do these days…so Kauro forced himself to be happy for his brother.

"Bye, Kao-chan!" Hunny waved, bouncing out after Mori. The taller teenager nodded his head in goodbye, and Kauro, Kyouya and Tamaki found themselves left.

"My father shall be wondering where I am," Kyouya breezed past Kauro, leaving the two. Kauro cursed ; why did he have to be left alone with Tono? His sort of liked his sempai, but not that he was going to admit

it. But he thought that Tamaki was surely straight. Well, that's what he thought…

Tamaki wondered over to the piano, and started playing his favourite tune. His mind, however, was not concentrating on playing, it was concentrating on the young redheaded boy.

"That's beautiful," Kauro came over and perched on the seat beside his sempai. "What's it called."

Tamaki smiled. He had never had a name for it, but if Kauro thought it was beautiful, then there was only one name it could be. "Kauro," he answered simply, not going into any details.

"Huh?" The younger boy looked momentarily confused, wondering what on earth Tamaki could be talking about.

"You asked me it's name, and I told you that it's called Kauro," Tamaki smiled. "As you said, it's a beautiful song, just like you."

Kauro blushed at least ten different shades of scarlet. He didn't know what to possibly reply to that comment, as nothing like that had ever been said to him, and he had never imagined that Tamaki would be the one who said that sort of stuff to him. But before his mind could even begin to function properly, he felt a soft set of lips pressing against his.

Kauro was completely shocked. Here was milord, kissing him! Tamaki was wondering how the younger boy would react, and to his relief, Kauro melted into the kiss. But, lack of oxygen made them pull away from their first kiss.

"Wow…" sighed Kauro, looking up at his sempai. Had he really just had his first ever proper kiss…with milord? "Why d'you…"

"I really, really like you, Kauro," Tamaki felt a slight blush coming to his face. "Yeah, before you ask, I'm gay. If you don't like me back, you know, it's cool…" He faded away as Kauro pulled him closer to him. They kissed, and Tamaki licked Kauros bottom lip, asking for permission. Kauro obliged, and there tongues met, exploring each others mouths in a tongue war. Lack of oxygen, again, made them break off.

"I really like you too, Tamaki," Kauro looked into the elders eyes. There was a slight pause, where they just looked at each other.

"So…we're a couple?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kauro agreed, faintly smiling. "Just imagine the looks on the others faces…Hikaru will kill me, like, but being with you is all I want."

"Oh, and Kauro?" Tamaki blushed again, and it wasn't a fake one.

"Yeah?" Kauro asked, looking at his lover.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Tamaki again blushed. Kauro laughed.

"Of course," he answered, snuggling against his sempai. They then started another tongue war, and didn't hear the footsteps that were coming closer and closer to music room 3.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?" Demanded Hikaru, entering the room with Haruhi at his heels. Tamaki and Kauro jumped apart, both blushing like crazy.

"Erm…" Kauro stuttered. "We were just…"

"Oh, Haruhi, you must not feel wrong about your father!" Swooned Tamaki, an arm still around his lover. "I know that your daddy going out with someone other than mummy may be-"

"GOING OUT!" Shrieked the older twin, going into older-brother-protective-mode. "Kauro?! Explain!"

"What do I have to explain?" Snapped Kauro. "That I'm in love with Tamaki ; so what? Your in love with Haruhi, yet you don't hear me going in to your private matters, do you?"

This shocked the older brother a little, and he instantly looked abashed. "Oh…I'm sorry, Kauro. But you still could have told me that you were gay."

Haruhi got an amused grin on her face, and then she burst out laughing. "Tamaki, you told me that I should beware of the twins, and that I deserved better! And yet, we walk in on you with one of the twins, snogging!"

The others looked at each other, and gave up in helpless laughter.

"But you two are not to do anything stupid, or start snogging when I'm around," Hikaru stopped laughing. "Got that, you two?"

* * *

**It's not my best work, but it's not my worst. My first one shot, or even slash. I'll do more Ouran pairing, so look out for them! Please read and review!**

**Beckyno1**


End file.
